


Five Times Tony Caught the Avengers Playing Pokémon Go and the One Time They Caught Him

by awanderingmuse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps catching his teammates playing Pokémon Go. Good thing he won't ever play. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tony Caught the Avengers Playing Pokémon Go and the One Time They Caught Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Lt.ReginaBarclay for being the best Beta a fan girl could ever ask for.

**ONE**

Tony can hardly believe the first time he catches a teammate playing Pokémon Go. They’re about to run a mission against an AIM base. It’s in one of New York’s many warehouse districts. The kind of thing Tony likes to call an Avenger grocery run.

Walk in. Stop the bad guys. Shut the place down. Shwarma, but not shwarma. They had that last week. Maybe Thai?

All that’s left is Clint checking in before they start. Steve has been asking Hawkeye to confirm he’s in position for the past minute.

“Hawkeye, are you or are you not in position?” Steve asks over the comms unit. He’s starting to sound worried. “Hawkeye check-in.”

Now Tony is worrying too. He widens his aerial perimeter so he can get eyes on their errant archaic sniper. It only takes a second.

“Steve, Clint is playing Pokémon Go.” Tony reports gleefully over the comms. For once it won’t be Tony on Steve’s radar for behaving irresponsibly during mission prep.

“Thanks, Stark.” Clint barks back over the comms unit. “Aren’t you supposed to be hovering directly over the base to test that new cloaking tech?”

Steve sighs, gustily. “Iron-Man get back in position. Hawkeye put your phone away we’re about to run an op. On my mark.”

“Wait!” Clint interjects unnecessarily loud. Like it will help him be heard over the dead silence that over takes the team before they start a fight. “I’ve almost got this Zubat.”

There’s a moment of even deader silence. Tony just knows Steve and Natasha are seething at Clint’s display of unprofessionalism. Tony would cackle with glee if wouldn’t make Natasha hurt him later.

“Darn. It got away.” Clint whines “Alright, Hawkeye in position. Let’s do this quick. There’s a lure on a Pokéstop a couple of blocks away. I don’t want to miss it.”

Steve groans loudly before giving the go. They end up getting Italian because there’s a Pokéstop and Gym for Clint.

 

**TWO**

The second time Tony catches a teammate playing Pokémon Go is much more scandalous. They’re in the middle of the weekly debrief with Fury. Who on paper is dead and off paper is still way too interested in controlling their lives.

As usual it’s boring. The same information on the usual suspects actions. Nothing’s changed and no Steve we haven’t found Barnes yet. Honestly Tony doesn’t blame his teammates for occasionally glancing at their phones. Everyone is doing it.

In fact, it’s giving Tony something to do. Glancing around the long oval conference table figuring out who is texting who. Clint and Natasha are unsurprisingly in cahoots, but he suspects their conversation is actually on topic. Sam is sending Steve something amusing if the smile around his soulful eyes is to be believed.

Steve though is something else altogether. He hasn’t glanced up from his phone in fifteen minutes. Not once. It’s intriguing because while Sam is clearly sending him jokes, Cap is concentrating on something serious. Or at least worthy of intense concentration. He has his strategy face on even though Fury is encouraging them to attend some Military Benefits gala.

That’s why Tony doesn’t think he can be blamed for hacking into the security camera behind Steve’s head. What he sees nearly has Tony interrupt a very serious report on the importance of supporting vets by laughing his ass off, out loud.

He feels a little bad about that, but really. As soon as the discussion has devolved into expected apparel Tony makes his move.

He stands dramatically and much as he’d done during the alien invasion points to Steve. “Cap is playing Pokémon!” Tony declares. “He though we wouldn’t notice, but we did.”

Steve looks up and does his best to appear confused and innocent but the damage is already done. Tony doesn’t even try to hide his smirk. He can’t wait to see if Steve can oh shucks his way out of this one.

He doesn’t.

 

**THREE**

Tony knows he shouldn’t be surprised the third time he catches an Avenger playing Pokémon Go. Not to use her brother’s words but he should have seen it coming. Wanda is part of the target age group after all.

Still expecting Wanda to play Pokémon Go and catching her at it are two entirely different things. One, she isn’t anywhere near her phone. She’s on the other side of kitchen cooking. Two, it’s floating in midair. Three, it’s glowing red.

He watches through the red haze as a Rattata appears and the battle screen comes up. A Pokéball later the rat is caught. Wanda hadn’t touched her phone at all.

“Uh, what?” Tony says intelligently. Really. He’s one of the smartest men on earth, if there was a better response he’d have used it.

Wanda turns around waving at the spatula to continue stirring her, whatever it is. “Is something wrong?” The game keeps going.

“How are you doing that?” Tony finds himself demanding. “Can you do it to anything else? Security cameras? Computers? Friday?”

Wanda laughs. “I’m not hacking my phone Stark.”

“You aren’t?” Tony asks flummoxed. That’s what it looks like she’s doing. Hacking it with her powers.

“No.” She replies like it’s obvious. For the record, nothing about magic is obvious. “I am simply manipulating the fields to simulate the conductivity of electromagnetic radiation.”

That answers his easiest question. “But how do you know what’s on your phone? You weren’t even looking at it!”

In fact, she still isn’t looking at it when she catches one of the many Grimers that seem to be infesting his tower.

“See!” Tony exclaims gesturing wildly at the newly caught Pokémon. “You were clearly looking at me!”

Wanda simply smirks. “Intuition Stark.”

He hates magic users.

 

**FOUR**

The fourth time he catches a teammate playing Pokémon is just plain rude.

“Rhodey.” Tony whines for a millionth time. He’s slumped on one of tower’s nice comfy couches. Legs stretched out in front of him.

Rhodey sits casually on the soft armless chair that is usually Pepper’s. His ankle rests on his knee. His arm is up holding his phone which he hasn’t looked away from for forever.

“What, are you running some kind of military thing on your phone?” Tony demands haughtily.

As has been the status quo for the past fifteen minutes, Rhodey ignores him.

“Why did you come over if all you want is to play war games on your phone.” Tony whines. It finally earns him a flinch.

“Are you playing games?” Tony demands. “Really? Rhodey!”

That is of course when Pepper walks in. Doing something Tony should have thought of ages ago. She leans over the back of the chair to see what Rhodey is doing.

“Oh, it’s so cute!” She exclaims a moment later.

That gets Tony moving. He’s behind Rhodey before the other man can switch his screen off. Not that’d he’d risk it, he’s evolving his Eevee after all.

“Is that Jolteon?” Tony says despairingly. “You’re playing Pokémon too?”

“Not all of us are obsessed with our image.” Rhodey replies with a knowing smile. “Besides it’s fun. Hey you know you have an infestation of Grimers? Right?”

Tony starts thinking he might need to get in on this game. Maybe. Sometime.

 

**FIVE**

Tony maybe over reacts a little the fifth time he catches a teammate playing Pokémon Go. In his defense it isn’t any teammate, it’s Vision. Tony has a complicated relationship with Vision.

Vision is technically one of Tony’s bots as much an autonomous person can belong to anyone. He knows Captain Snarky would say something about a father-son relationship. Luckily Steve doesn’t live in Tony’s head.

Anyways. He can’t help the rise of disappointment when he catches Vision holding up a phone and staring at it intently. A confused frown creases his brow and something in Tony insists that he help. While also derisively sneering that it’s Pokémon.

Instead he settles for probably making an ass out of himself. Hopefully the part of Vision that is Jarvis recognizes the gesture for what it is.

“Et tu, Vis?” Tony says strolling into the living room and finally locating his phone on the table. Exactly where Friday said it would be.

Vision looks at him. He’d look annoyed if it weren’t for the very slight quirk of his mouth. “I do not believe that the playing of a game deserves such a reaction.”

Tony just tries to not laugh or look disappointed. It’s not like he’s breaking down and finally downloading the game as they speak. He is, but Vision won’t know that.

“I just thought you were programmed better than that.” Tony sighs.

Having caught on Vision rolls his eyes which is no fun. “It’s amusing.” Vision says calmly. “It’s not my fault that you won’t allow yourself to enjoy it. Now if you’ll excuse me. I must show Agent Barton the Muk I just caught.”

Why have slime monsters invaded his tower?

 

**\+ ONE**

If Steve found out Tony was playing Pokémon right now, he would kill him. It was unprofessional when Clint did it. Now it’s breaking a team rule.

It’s just the game is so addictive. Besides it’s only a run of the mill fight against the Mad Scientist of the week. This time with miniature slime monsters? Okay, they’re Grimers. A sad attempt at bringing Pokémon to life. Cute if they weren’t so numerous and ferocious.

Why is the universe filling his life with slime monsters? Is it some kind of message?

They’re in the middle of nowhere for Christ’s sake. There’s like a grain silo and a random water tower nearby. That’s it.

So, he can’t really be blamed for not taking this seriously. Besides a Magneton just popped up on his HUD. It’s a good exercise in multitasking. Switching between directing the Pokéball towards the Magneton and firing repulsors at slime blobs.

He’s using his hands for the Grimers and his eyes for the Magneton. It’s easy, until the Grimer makes a squelching noise and he switches the two. He looks at the Grimer and blasts the Magneton sitting on the water tower. Soaking Thor in the process. The Magneton gets away before he can throw a raspberry at it.

“Tony what the heck was that?” Cap demands over the comms unit.

“Sorry! Mistake! Mistake!” Tony replies, abandoning the game for the actual battle. It’s over quickly after that but when he lands to join the team Steve is frowning.

“There’s a rule for a reason Tony?” Steve says. “I could bench you for this. I should.”

“It was a Magneton!” Tony argues, not even trying to cover up what he was doing.

Steve glares harder, doing the whole hard jawline of justice thing, and Tony sighs. “I’ll pay for the water tower. But really we need to concentrate on the important parts here. I lost my Magneton.”


End file.
